Priceless
by fibbermegee
Summary: Castle after seeing the woman he cares for kidnapped while on a case, with no other back-up, must risk it all to get her back. (and does) This story takes place say between season 2/3. Hope someone enjoys reading it. (story #20) Posting an extra chapter due to my friend request, another ending.
1. Chapter 1

**authors note:** I found this notebook under my bed and it had stories I had written about Castle. I didn't put the date on them so not sure when they were officially written but I thought someone might like to read them so I will post them. This one didn't have a title and was in flip page fashion (not straight writing, page here then arrows with page numbers ect) so it will be a few days for the next chapter to be posted. Here is chapter one. It is a younger Castle one I would say in season two or three at the latest. Have fun reading it.

 **Priceless  
** **Chapter 1:**

"Stop," yells Beckett as her suspect rounds the corner of a long hallway.

"Beckett, wait." A male's voice calls from somewhere behind her.

"I am not letting him get away. He's all mine." she rounds another corner inside the rundown building that has more twists and turns than a Halloween maze. She can see her target a few feet away from her. She didn't want to have to shoot her gun unless she absolutely had too. Suddenly the man comes to a halting stop, only cause there was a brick wall in front of him. He turns to face Beckett who now had her gun ready to shoot.

"Get on your knees now," she yells as she takes a few steps forward. "Do it now!"

The man pulls out what Beckett believes to be a gun and fires it in the direction of Beckett before she can even blink. Beckett feels a prick and collapses right there. Two other men rush her, grabbing her by the arms, drag her from the scene as the third man puts a bag over her head.

 **TBC...**

The screen (if you were watching it as an episode) goes black. And then has the words "6 Hours earlier" written in white letters.

Sorry, this one is so short. I am having a time splitting it up so it's not too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:** It's been awhile since I posts, so sorry in advance that the 1st chapter was short. I hope you are enjoying. Please tell me what you think about it. And as for the timeline I am not even sure that it was that long. I just wrote it like that so I went with it.

 **Priceless  
** **Chapter 2:**

In the 12th precinct, Beckett sits on the edge of her desk talking about a new case that came to them. Castle begs her to let him help out on the case. This case involved the disappearances of young women into what Castle believed to be some kinda underground world.

"This is my kinda case, please..." he begs, sitting down in the chair that was next to Beckett's desk. "Come on guys," he whines, "Why can't I come with you on this one Captain Mongomery always let me. He always lets me in on the strange on and this..."

"Well, he's not here is he." Espo shoots at Castle, hoping he would stop the whining. Castle ignores the comment and tries to give Beckett his best-puppied eye look. Hopefully, she'll fall for it again.

"And that look's not helping your case." Ryan comment after seeing what Castle was trying to do. He was trying to worm his way into another case while the Captain wasn't around.

"But guys, come on." He grins, "You know that you need me on this case," He gets up from the chair, his chair, the one Beckett let him sit in by her desk.

"We need you." both Ryan and Espo snort.

"Is that a joke." Espo laughs some, shaking his head.

"You, my friend," Castle puts his hands on Ryan's shoulder. "Need my out of the box thinking on this one."

"Castle go home!" Beckett finally spoke up.

"What?" Castle twists his head fast in her direction. He was shocked by her reaction. She always ended up letting him stay on the case. But something in her voice changed this time. Something he didn't like. Why was so grumpy today. Castle tries to think of what he could have done to piss her off today and came up empty.

"You heard the lady," Sorenson, a man that not many of them likes approaches. "Out." his voice got louder, then needed to be, making them jump. He points to the door. "Now."

"What's he doing here?" Castle questions giving a look at Beckett. Espo and Ryan turn to their desk, walking away.

"1PP put me on this case if it's any of your business which it is not." With the eye roll that Beckett just make after hearing that comment Castle knew that she wasn't that thrilled to have him there either. But what could she do? She really wanted to work with Castle and not Sorenson, but when 1PP makes the rules she had to follow them. She was paired with Sorenson on this case for some reason. And since the Captain wasn't there to overrule it, she was stuck. She had to just go with it. And Castle would just have to deal with it too. She had to tell him that he wasn't allowed in on this case. She sighs, even though she would never admit it to herself enjoyed having Castle around. And he was right about them needing his out-of-the-box-thinking. That solved a lot of cases so far. Beckett didn't think that this case was going to be any different. This case had been going on for years so why was it that the homicide division got it. There were no dead bodies...unless...they really were stuck. She moves her eyes towards Sorenson. They couldn't solve it, she thinks and wanted our help but then why take away the reason we were solving all the cases that we did. Did no one know or really give Castle any credit in helping? That was it no one even knew how much he was worth to the team, her team. Not even the boys. She knew what she had to do but didn't want to. She lets out another sigh, she just hoped that Castle understood that this was not in her control and that he wouldn't try anything on his own and mess the case up by being stupid.

"Castle I don't..." she starts but was quickly interrupted.

"Take a hint will you, she doesn't want you here. None of us does." Sorenson quickly comments. He glances at his new partner then at Castle.

"You better go," she slightly shakes her head. Castle's knows that he has been defeated this time. That there was no way he was getting in on this case.

"Text if you guys get stuck." Which I know you will, he mumbles to himself. "And I'll help you." He winks at Beckett.

"She won't, we won't." Sorenson slips his arm around Beckett's shoulder. He knew that he was getting under Castle's skin. "Come on partner let's follow up on that lead."

"What lead?" Castle was going to give it one last shot.

"We found a lead." Espo got right back into it.

"And you didn't tell me?" Castle's voice got excited.

"We..." Ryan starts then stops himself from continuing on.

"Fine be that way, guys." Castle hung his head and walks towards the elevator. Beckett watches Castle as he gets on the elevator and the doors close.

"Finally that guy got the message that we don't need him anymore." Sorenson makes the comment and glances at his new partners. Ryan sat at his desk ignoring the comment. He wasn't really sure about Castle yet but he likes him a whole lot better than Sorenson. He knew they were really going to need Castle's help, for he always ends up calling for him.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Priceless**  
 **Chapter 3**

Castle waits for his ride just outside the precinct. How can Beckett just kick me off the team like that? Wow, does she really feel that I am not worth anything to them or was it Sorenson's fault? I can't stand that guy, and why would the feds get involved, unless they can't solve this one. I have to find a way to get back on this case. He watches Beckett and Sorenson get into her car. And I think I know how. I have to follow them, her, it's my job to follow her for my books. And besides, she needs me. His car pulls up. "Perfect timing Standly," Castle says climbing in. "I have another job for you."

"Name it boss," calls his newly required driver since he was working with Beckett.

"I want you to follow that car," he points to Beckett's car which was now just leaving the parking lot.

"Oh, following Detective Beckett again are we?" Standly glances at Castle in his mirror. He waits for Castle to respond but gets nothing. "Doing some more research on her, I take it."

Still, Castle doesn't respond to the man's nosy questions about why he was following Beckett's car. Standly follows the car in silence.

"Stay back a little, will you I don't want her to notice that there is a limo following her."

"Who's the man that she's with? Is she on a date?"

Castle sat back in the seat and sighs. God, he hopes that it doesn't come to that with this guy. He already tried to get back with her once. "No," Castle took a deep breath, "It's another detective she's working with."

"Instead of you?"

"Yes, she was paired with him on this one case."

"I take it you don't like..."

"Sore-son." Castle stares out the window. "No, 1PP put him there."

"And if you are following them, then she wouldn't let you come with her." Standly could hear Castle sighing back there. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her."

"Why don't you just drive," Castle comments, "We are getting too far behind them. Speed up some."

"You do know that Limos can't get around that easily and with this traffic." as soon as that was said, a car pulls in front of them, making Standly lay on his horn. The car makes them also miss the light.

"Just run the light," Castle suggests.

"I can't just break the law, Mr Castle. I know that you want to follow her but..." As soon as the light turns green again the limo speeds up to catch up with Beckett's car.

"That's more like it." They were led to an off-road where Beckett's car was nowhere in sight. The only thing that was there that could make a car disappear from a view that quick was that they turned into one of the run-down buildings. But which one.

"Turn here," Castle calls.

"Are you sure it looks deserted."

"Then that's the one. A great meeting place for the crooked."

"Would you just like me to drop you off or stick around awhile?"

"Not sure just yet. Look for..."

"Any cars, you got it." The limo drove around the old warehouse-like building slowly.

Something to Castle seems off but he couldn't place what it was. Until he saw that Beckett's car, was not the only one that was back where they were. A few feet away from her car was an unmarked older looking car. Were they not the only ones following Beckett or were they even followed out there. This worries him but then the thought of maybe she called for back-up but, Nah maybe Sorenson did. But if he wanted to spend alone time with Beckett then he wouldn't have.

 **TBC...**

 **Warning...**

 **next chapters are going to be well, kinda heartbreaking, just cause it's well Beckett. So this is a warning ahead of time. And I am going to somewhat spoil it, it does have a happy ending.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Priceless  
** **Chapter 4**

"Beckett these place is all empty. There is no one in here." Sorenson calls out, getting frustrated with the lead that they were given. "Are you sure that your boys gave us the right address to the place where these girls were last seen." Sorenson wiped a spider web out of a doorway before he entered it. "Casuse I am not seeing anything that indicates anyone was here in the last decade."

"This was the place that was reported, we just haven't..." Beckett thought she heard rustling from behind them, she spun around.

"What is it? Did you hear or see something?"

"I am not sure," she began to walk back the way they just came.

"Beckett, if you see something tell me."

"Shhh," Beckett stops for a second, glances to both sides then again. Out of the corner of her vision, she sees a shadow that wasn't there a second ago. Was someone watching them? Then the shadow moves.

"Wait right there, stop." Beckett takes off after the shadow, without even thinking about it. It was what she did all the time. Sorenson couldn't believe it, by the time he thought about it Beckett was gone from his sight. He took off running after her.

"Stop," yells Beckett as her suspect rounds the corner of a long hallway.

"Beckett, wait." A male's voice calls from somewhere behind her.

"I am not letting him get away. He's all mine." she rounds another corner inside the rundown building that has more twists and turns than a Halloween maze. She can see her target a few feet away from her. She didn't want to have to shoot her gun unless she absolutely had too. Suddenly the man comes to a halting stop, only cause there was a brick wall in front of him. He turns to face Beckett who now had her gun ready to shoot.

"Get on your knees now," she yells as she takes a few steps forward. "Do it now!"

The man pulls out what Beckett believes to be a gun and fires it in the direction of Beckett before she can even blink. Beckett feels a prick and collapses right there. Two other men rush her, grabbing her by the arms, drag her from the scene as the third man puts a bag over her head.

The door hits with a loud bang which causes Castle to jump. He sees two men dragging what looks to be a limp body out the door. Why did that woman's clothes look familiar to Castle, wait that was what Beckett was wearing, Beckett. The men forced her into their car. Castle races back to his limo, whose windows were down. "We got to go now," he calls in a panicky voice, grabbing the door handle.

"What? Why?"

"No time, they just kidnapped Beckett."

"Who," Castle points to the car that was speeding out of the dirt a few feet in front of them.

"Them," slamming the door. "We got to rescue her. I'm her only back-up." The black car, that was supposed, to have Beckett in it, starts to slow down once it got into the flow of traffic.

"What are they doing?"

"They are playing it cool, they don't want to draw attention to themselves. Just as we are going to do. Don't lose that car."

Castle's limo follows the car for awhile.

"Looks like they are now going out of the city. Do you want to call the police?"

"No, it's just me on this one. I am not losing that car. I..."

"Want to be the hero, but shouldn't we..."

"No!" Castle shouts. "Just..." The limo driver slams on the breaks. "What the..." Castle comments, then looks up at the building.

"Wow! Now that's something you don't see every day!" Before them, was what can only be described as an old brick building shaped like a castle. Two towering three-story circling buildings attached to a smaller one story in the middle.

"This adventure has everything," Jokes the limo driver, who was staring in awe at such a building. "It has a castle, a knight in shining armour," he turns to look at Castle who was like Standly just staring, "That's you rescuing the damsel in distress, and...wait there's no dragon to slay."

"Oh, there is a dragon, he's just inside there." Castle places his hand on the door's handle to open the door but something is making him not open the door.

"Well, at least there was no drawbridge or wall to climb." Castle gives his driver a death glare. Standly was just trying to ease Castle's mind about what he might find, once he decided to open that door and rescue her. Castle sighs, opening the door, he glancing at the place again. "No, but I need a way to get her out of there."

"I don't know sir, look at that place but you need to..."

"I don't need someone to tell me..."

"I'm saying you need to be calm, for you always think of something. Some unusual way..." there was a pause for a second. "Hey wait..."

"Did you think of something." Castle leans over the seat.

"Maybe, why don't you ask them." The driver points, to two men who just got dropped off.

"Who them, why would I?"

"It was just a thought. Sorry."

"Don't be, I have an idea," Castle takes a few steps. Standly watches the men who are now walking towards the door. He shakes his head, even though not seen by Castle.

"Glade that I can spark something,"

Castle turns to his driver and gives him a thumbs up.

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Priceless**  
 **Chapter 5**

The two men, stop their walking when they notice Castle walking towards them.

"So here to get a sex slave too." says a man in a trench coat.

"Ummm" Castle was lost for words on that one. He didn't see that coming.

"Yeah, we buy and trade..." A red-headed man slaps his partner, shaking his head.

"This guy could be a cop, you idiot. Are you?" The man with the red hair looks Castle over.

"Me," Castle points to himself. "No," he lies, well he wasn't one even though he helps them out. "Just a man looking for a good time." He was hoping that he sounded believable.

"You came to the right place, then buddy." The red-headed one pats Castle on the back. Castle lets out a sigh of relieve.

"We have been coming here for years trading..." The trench coat man was slapped again by his partner. "Ow we have, it's not really a secret."

"Not everyone needs to know that info."

"Well, it true. Anyway, we are waiting on the newest batch. Hope to get some good ones."

"New batch?" Castle thought for a second. Beckett...oh no.

"Yeah you see one you want to buy, you take home."

"Kinda like trying them out, if you don't like, make a trade." The read-head man was now getting comfortable talking to Castle about it.

"Or if you just want more than one."

"Oh," Castle couldn't believe that this was even happening here. He tries to play along but the urgency just got raised higher when he found out that Beckett might be part of this. He shook off the thoughts didn't want to think about what they or other men would do to Beckett or any of the other girls in there that he was going to find.

"Yeah, the new batches are the best they're washed," The trench coat rubs his hands together. What dirty thoughts, Castle wonder was going through that man's mind treating women like this. Castle might not be a saint either but he never treats his dates like they were slaves. "They are willing to do anything to get out of the dungeons they are in." Castle swallows, what was Beckett going through in there and all alone.

"They are well trained. That's why I like it when they bring in newbies. They don't stay long once the word gets out."

"It's kinda like first come first served. Yeah, there's this one guy that always buys about four or five at a time. My thing is I think that he's another dealer."

"He only takes cash though," Red says over his partner, going on and on.

"Who?" Castle asks as he was hoping that he wasn't too late to save Beckett from these guys and "the other dealer" if they were just the ones he knew about. What other filthy animals were out looking for prey.

"The headmaster, no one really knows his name."

"Most just call him, Captain King."

"You do have cash right?" The red-haired man shows Castle the wad that he brought with him.

"How much we talking?" Castle was worried he wouldn't have enough to buy Beckett her freedom.

"Whatever value he puts on them. Could run into the thousands, easy."

"I better check my stash then." Castle returns to his limo and sticks his head in the window.

* * *

Beckett decides to try to open her eyes. She's afraid at what she is going to find. From the smells that were invading her nose, it wasn't somewhere she wanted to be any longer. She wonders if Sorenson even knows that she is even missing or where she is. Swallowing hard she takes the plunge. She opens her eyes to nothing but darkness. Nighttime already. She tries moving her hands but finds out that she is chained up to something. A wall in a cell she supposes. Was she even in the same building, she couldn't remember anything. Beckett could hear the clanking of a metal door opening and then closing back again. She swallows that's not a good sound that she wanted to hear, that meant that someone was coming. Footsteps echoed on the floor as a person walks towards her. Now she knew that something was going down and soon.

"Time to go," A gruff voice calls out.

"Go," another young, female voice this time responds. Beckett turns her head trying to figure out what side of her the voice came from.

"Hey, you no talking. I give the orders around here so when I say it's time to go that's what it means." The gruff man didn't seem to happy with whoever was with her. Beckett, better keep herself in check if she wanted to get out of here. She didn't know what kinda trouble she would be in if she disobeyed in any means. Hands grab Beckett lifting her to her feet. "Get up, you have been summoned so we are on the move. Beckett obeys getting to her feet, well the best that she can anyway. She was thankful to get out of the cold brick floor area was in. For a long time, all Beckett could hear was the rattling of her shackles that she had on her feet as she was forced to walk down what she thought was a hallway. She could smell dirt, not fresh though more like musky basement dirt. Was she in a basement somewhere.

"This way girls," A little farther. So this is where all the young girls are taking from and then lead to wherever it is that we are going. "the Captain wants to see you."

"Strip, them." Beckett after hearing that struggles to get free from the hand's that grip her shoulder. But the man just tightens his grip.

"Feisty one here uh."

"Yeah, she has been..." Beckett was hoping that the guy didn't mention that she was a cop.

"You don't want me to drug you again, do you?"

"So that's..." Again the grip tightens this time to the point that Beckett was about to crumble because of the pain. Wincing she squints her eyes hard trying to stay in control.

"Is that a yes," boots stomp down on the floor. Beckett not knowing how far away this man, the mastermind who was behind all of this was stood real still. "That's my girl." Beckett could now feel his hot breath next to her ear. What did those words exactly mean for her, was she going to get something special done to her. She was screaming in her mind for Castle to come and get her out of here. She knew that he couldn't hear her but it made her feel better, to get the energy out.

"All of them that way except..." Here it comes Beckett thought, what had she just done. Did she just seal her own fate? "Here, the feisty one stays for a minute." Beckett swallows, hard. Tears start to form in her eyes. She told her someone was coming for her, not to worry.

"Now are you going to disobey me again?"

"No sir," Beckett comments, even though she couldn't stand the thoughts of what was coming. She had to get out of there. Now she had wished that she had broken the rules and demanded that Castle stayed with her. Maybe none of this would have happened to her.

"That's good, come with me." Beckett lowers her head.

 **TBC**...


	6. Chapter 6

**Priceless**  
 **Chapter 6**

The officer enters the Captian's office, shaking his head.

"More bad news, I take it." Sorensen comments, carrying a cup of coffee.

"That was our last lead." The officer slides his hands down his face, then resting in on his chin and sighs.

"And still nothing on Detective Beckett's whereabouts?" Sorenson sips from his coffee cup.

"The last place that cell was picking anything up was on that corner, either it was turned off or the batteries went dead."

"Or those kidnapers got rid of it," Sorenson comments putting his cup. This was not good. How could Beckett get herself in so much trouble like this? But he wasn't surprised looking at her team. He shakes his head. He didn't even know how they could function at all. There was no order at all. He swipes his hand down his face, for this helps him think.

"We didn't find anything there. It's like she just vanished."

"What about the limo's license? Anything on that?" Sorenson was hoping that lead would pan out.

"I am afraid not, it was registered to a corporation, we're still tracking that one down but there are thousands in the fleet. The only real thing that we do know it that is was based in NY so that somewhat good."

"That's all we got."

"Finding your partner in a city this big is going to take time and it's not that easy."

"Time that she and we don't have." Sorenson sighs. Beckett how could you do this. "If she had just listened to me. None of this would have happened."

"Are you blaming her now?" The officer gives him a glare. Even suggesting that Beckett would do this on purpose was crazy.

"No, I don't know. It's just frustrating, this whole case is. Now is not just about all those girls, it's about finding one of our own."

Espo and Ryan rush to where Sorenson was sitting with his team in the Captain's office.

"How could you let this happen? You little..." Ryan screams at the man not really caring how it sounds. His friend was missing or worst kidnapped and nothing was being done about it. Sorenson was lucky Ryan could control himself more then Espo. Oh, how he wanted to hit the guy right then and there but that wouldn't do Beckett any good. He takes a deep breath.

"So, she's still missing?" Espo comments, "So, in other words, you haven't done a thing to find her."

"Yes to both your questions. She's still out there somewhere and we have been tracking down leads but..."

"But what, there shouldn't be a but. Find her and do it now."

"It's not that simple," Sorenson starts.

Ryan puts his hands up. "I don't want to hear from you. It's your fault."

"How can you let this happen to her?" Espo yells at Sorenson. "You were her partner. You're supposed to be together."

"We," Sorenson swallows knowing anything that he says from the point on will be on his record. "We got split up."

"So you don't know where she is. Was she kidnapped?" Sorenson hesitates for a second. He lowers his head. That action was all that Ryan needed, he got the answer he was looking for but not the one that he wanted.

"That's what I think..." Sorenson says, not lifting his face. He couldn't face the guys right now. Their friend and partner, was out there alone, god knows where and in what condition.

"So you don't really know?" Ryan chimes in. He can't believe that Beckett was nowhere to be seen. She had to have been kidnapped, she to Ryan's knowledge wouldn't just go somewhere on her own without back-up. Talking about back-up, where was her's. Apparently not watching her back like Castle would have. Oh crap, no one has told Castle about any of this yet. I guess I will later.

"We got split up in the warehouse." Sorenson starts to defend himself. "She was chasing..."

"So she was faster than you bro. That's what you're saying. You're blaming her now!"

Shaking his head,"Okay she's faster than me, I got turned around in the building and didn't see her anymore. I heard a door slam and by the time I got there, a car was pulling out of there at high speeds."

"Was she in that car?" Ryan asks now sitting down on the couch in the Captain's office.

"I have no idea." Sorenson shrugs, "I called for back-up as soon as I got back to the car, and I followed what I believe to be the same car that left. So yes we are doing something."

"So you can't be sure that was the one bro."

"No," Sorenson glances right at Espo, "Anyway I followed it but some limo kept getting in the way."

"A limo why would a limo be..."

"Maybe it was following her I don't know." Sorenson shakes his head. "We followed every lead that we could find."

"And the last place her cell phone ping was on the corner of Lexington and Langley." adds the once quite officer.

Espo glances at Ryan who was playing with his phone, "What are you doing bro,"

"Please don't tell me that you are calling, that child back over here," Sorenson comments without hesitation.

"I wait... child? Why would you call him that?"

"Cause he causes you guys more trouble..."

"Ut-um what do you think you just did. We have any agent missing, hopefully not dead, and you are talking about Castle's being childish." Ryan couldn't stand that guy. "He's not answering anyway. It's going to voicemail." He could see the anger building in Espo's eyes.

Ryan patted the seat beside him. "Sit here, we will find her."

"How detective, we don't have any more leads." The officer says, now joining in on the drama in the Captain's office.

"You might not but I bet we will find something that you missed, come on Espo," Ryan gets up, hoping that Espo will get the hint and follow him out the door to get away from these people before he did something that he would regret. For he didn't know how much more restrainment he had. "Let's do real detective work, and leave these guys behind. Let's go back to the scene and see what it tells us."

"My pleasure bro." Out of earshot of Sorenson, Ryan told Espo that he texted Castle about the limo. He knew people in that world that might be able to track it down.

"It's worth a shot, Sorenson's right."

"One thing never say that he's right again."

"But there are no leads, anywhere. I don't even think that going to this warehouse will get us anywhere."

"Then why bro?"

"I had to get out of there before I literally killed the guy. He was supposed to have her back and well he didn't and now..." Ryan slammed on his horn.

"Ryan calm down,"

"Right." Ryan slides his hands down his face, "I just wanna."

"Let's take that energy and find Beckett."

 **TBC**...


	7. Chapter 7

**Priceless**  
 **Chapter 7**

Castle and the two men he just met stand outside waiting on the doors to open up.

"What's taking so long," Castle was getting impatient just waiting around. The more time out here the more time that something could happen to Beckett. He couldn't take it if something happens to her and he wasn't there by her side cause of some stupid rule.

"Look we didn't say this was a quick thing."

"Hopefully not too much longer. I want to get home before dark this time. So that I can take my date out to dinner too." Just as he said the words the doors slowly open up and standing in the doorway was a man dressed in a tux.

"Just like in the movies, uh, having a butler welcoming you in." jokes the red-head guy, smiling at the butler.

"Great and all this is but..." Castle starts.

"Calm down cowboy." The guy in the trench coat says. Castle did find out that he calls his partner Red but he never got a straight answer to this guys name. That wasn't really important at the moment, getting Beckett out was.

The three men were lead down a flight of stairs. The basement should have known. Castle just wanted to rush past them and grab Beckett and race back out. It took them forever Castle thought. The smell of musk and what smelled to like something rotten was getting to him. Castle wonders what kind of conditions she had to put up with down here. What condition she herself was going to be in.

"Welcome, guys. Your ladies await you. Now we have to go over so rules..." more rules I don't think so that's what got us okay me in this situation in the first place. "No touching, no calling out. If you see one that you like. You tell me and we make a deal for her to be released to you. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, yes we do." Red is the first one to answer.

"Anxious are we Red?" The butler of shorts opens the final door to where the new ladies were being held. "These in here are our new arrivals. Willing to be good girls for you."

"Is that something he can guarantee," Castle whispers to Red.

"He just has to say that." Red responds, shaking his head, "It's the same every time. He doesn't want us to scare them any more than they already are." Castle walks in not sure if he want's to see his new partner, one that he has come to care deeply about, chained up. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Even though the rules are not to call out, Red and his partner do.

Castle still with his eyes closed can hear, trench coat guy, tell the ladies to take it all off. That got his attention real fast. He opens his eyes. It is exactly what he thought it was going to be like. Women chained up to walls wearing hardly any clothes and filthy at that. He has seen pets in better conditions, that is what it reminded him of was going to a pound to pick out an abandoned animal. He scans the women looking for any signs of Beckett. He shakes his head when he can't find her. She was supposed to be there among them. Where was she? He swallows. What happened to her, was he too late to save her? He sighs, thinking he has failed her.

 **TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Priceless**  
 **chapter 8**

Noticing that Castle wasn't really moving all that much, Red comes over to him.

"Nothing?"

"Not yet. I just..." Castle shakes his head again. He can't believe that he might be too late to help her. Got to have faith, he told himself, but did he believe it.

"Looking for one in particular huh." The guy in the trench coat slides a paper in Castle's pocket as he continues to talk to his partner Red.

"Yeah, something like that." Castle scans the women again just to make sure that he didn't see her.

"Well, don't wait too long buddy. More men will be here soon." He pats Castle. "Hope that you find what or should I say who soon."

Castle places his hands up to rub the tears from his eyes when he hears footsteps on the stairs that beside the door that they came through. A man dress in a long red sparkling robe approaches. Captain King, he presumes. Behind him, a guard was pushing a woman forward. Beckett Castle almost yells out. He smiles, at least he knew that she was somewhat okay and not already sold or worse dead. She was still blindfolded but dressed in a long, almost ankle length blue silky-like robe. Why was she dressed like that Castle wonder? Did he take her as his bride or something? He can only imagine what she went through but now she was there standing not five feet away. He wants so desperately to reach out and touch her but he knew he couldn't do that if he wants to have any chance of getting her out of there. Just seeing her like this makes him want to cry for her, but he can't do that either, he has to be strong for the both of them. He has to play being calm for at this moment he's her only hope. He sighs taking in one big breath, he can do this, he told himself. He waves to get the guard attention and it works. The guard saw him and was coming towards him.

"Yes, sir." the guard responds, "You see one that you want to take home?" Castle was lost for words. Not good at a time like this, when his partner needs him to talk his way out of this. He takes in another breath but thinks it unless so he points in Beckett's direction. That's all that he cared about at this moment was her safety.

"The lady in blue," the guard turns his head to look at Castle. "That's the one that you want."

Castle nods quickly then adds, "How much," that was an awkward thing for him to say about Beckett or anyone for that matter, but it was something that he had to do.

"I'll check if she's for sale, but I don't know," Castle was hoping that he would be able to buy her out of this. The guard walks up the Captain. Castle holds his breath. The guard whispers in the Captain's ear. The captain glances at Castle. Who smiles, trying to be charming. The captain nods then whisper's back the guard. Castle has his fingers crossed that he was willing to let her go.

This was the moment of truth, for the guard was coming back.

 **TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Priceless**  
 **chapter 9**

The guard walks around Castle, then whispers in his ear. Castle doesn't even hesitate for a second.

"Deal,"

The guard smiles, "With that reaction, you must want her really bad."

"I do," something Castle was hoping Beckett would one day say to him.

"Fine, I will set it up, wait here." Castle was about to jump up and down. Both him and Beckett were going to get out of here, finally. Castle's feels as dirty as Beckett looks to him.

"This way," the guard pushes Beckett slightly forward. "You have been bought."

Bought. That didn't sound good to Beckett. "Meet your new master." She swallows, now she knows she too late to be saved. She tries to stand still. "Walk forward now," the guard demands of her. "Am I going to have to push you." When she didn't make a step, the guard did just that pushes her a little too hard and she stumbles, falling to the ground. Castle watches in horror there was nothing he could do without drawing attention to them. "Hey, take it easy with her," Beckett swears to herself she recognizes that voice. It can't be though, I just imagining it, I am too tired right now to be thinking straight not having anything to eat or drink. The guard gets her to her feet and this time gently nudges her. Beckett walks slowly, it would be easier if she wasn't blindfolded, forward towards her master.

"Go upstairs. Both of you."

Castle was lead back up the stairs while the guard brought Beckett up.

"Where do you want her?" Castle points to the limo, out in the open he didn't want Becket to take off hurting herself. But from the looks of it though Castle thought she was so terrified she wouldn't try anything. He had never since the day they meet seen her look so scared in her life. But she was about to be safe with him.

"Got the cash." Castle nods, he shows the guard the little role, "But first I want..." At first, the guard is hesitant but then does it. He tells Beckett to bend her head, gently pushes her inside the limo. He climbs in after her, which scares the hell out Castle. He didn't know what the man was now doing to her. Castle went to the passenger's side and got the something from the driver. He watches the guard and Beckett.

"Sit there, your master will be in here shortly. And if you try anything..." The guard kept on talking.

"I won't..." responds Beckett in a whispering voice. "Promise," After a few seconds the guard, was satisfied that she wouldn't try anything, takes the shackles off of Beckett. "The handcuffs and blindfold stay on. That's all the master's rules sorry." He leans over her, pulls the belt and locks it in place. "And safety first my lady."

The guard slowly gets back out of the limo then slams the door. Castle stood by the door, now knowing that the guard wasn't going to try anything else.

"The price that we agreed on," Castle knowing that Beckett was safe, hands the guard, the wad of money. "It's all there if you wanna count it."

"You must have really wanted that one." He starts to flip the money like a fan.

"You have no idea," Castle responds hoping that the guard would leave soon. And then what was he to climb back there with Beckett or sit in the front.

"Well, have fun with that one, she's a feisty one." Castle wants to tell the guard he knows but has to keep his mouth shut. Doesn't want to start a war out here.

Castle watches as the guard goes back inside.

* * *

At the warehouse, Espo walks around, "There is nothing out here."

"I am not finding anything either. Was this a waste of time?" Ryan responds sounding frustrated with the whole situation. He couldn't believe in less than 24 hours he would lose so much. Okay the team but still. First Castle then Beckett.

"There is no such thing when it comes to getting away for Sorenson bro, I know Castle can be a pain but..."

"He's nothing like Sorenson." He sighs, wishing that Castle would get back to him. He knew from watching Castle's reaction earlier though, that he was in pain and might not come back.

"That's for sure. At least Castle comes up with ideas, and thinking about that, did he ever text you back?"

"No, I guess he got to busy." Ryan kicks a can that just happens to be in front of him. That's not true, we all hurt the guy.

"Or he just didn't have time for us," Espo calls, making Ryan think he was right, that Castle might have just left forever to. Ryan sighs, was Espo might also be right, was Castle to busy to even care? If that was the case then why was he trying so hard earlier. Did Sorenson screw that up too? "The only thing I see is the tire treads and they got us nowhere." Espo voice interrupts Ryans thoughts. "Well, we now know that she was kidnapped." Espo waves him over.

"How do you?"

"Drag marks in the dirt bro, I can't say one hundred per cent they were made by her but..." Espo points out the obvious. "They're fresh ones."

"Well, at least we know that but how does that really help us with finding her?"

"I don't know that it does," Espo remembers what the guards at the precinct said about where her phone pinged from. "Wait a minute Ryan, her cell phone was the only other place they didn't check, right."

"Yeah. What's the big deal?" Ryan waves his hands around. "Why do you think we are going to find anything there?"

Espo shakes his head slightly, "Not likely either. Too bad we couldn't find the phone." A thought came to Ryan, what if the phone was there, like a dump job. He saw it before where one was dumped just to throw the case a twist. So would they find hers there, and if they had the phone it might hold some keys.

"Sorenson, says that the phone pinged from there, what if..." Ryan got into the car.

"What are you doing bro," Espo follows Ryan and gets in the front seat. "Are you thinking that we are magically going to find her phone there."

"I don't know but it's worth a shot, and since there's nothing here. Why not check it out? What do we have to lose?"

Espo shakes his head. He wonders about his partner sometimes. He is starting to think like Castle, which is a scary thought.

 **TBC**...


	10. Chapter 10

**priceless**  
 **chapter 10**

The corner of Lexington and Langley was jamming. Too much for the likes of Ryan but he continues to search the grass, hoping for something anything. Then by luck, he spots something shiny, reflecting off the sun rays. "Told you!" Ryan shouts to his partner as he bends to retrieve the shiny thing that caught his eye.

"What do you got bro," Ryan holds up the proud treasure.

"Is that..." Espo was getting excited now, they might have a lead on where Beckett might be.

"Her phone." a pause then Ryan nods, "Yes it is." he hits the 'on' button, and the screen lights up. "And guess what, it works."

"Any calls, on it bro?"

"Looking," Ryan scroll his finger down the phone. "The last thing was a text..."

"To who, does it tell us?"

"It looks like to Castle."

"What? When? Why would she?"

"A couple of hours ago," He sighs. "It looks like she texted him begging for help. It looks that way anyway."

"What do you mean, looks like it. What does it say?"

"A castle..."

"What does that mean, 'a castle' person or a place."

"That I don't know. I don't know of any castles still up around here," He starts to scroll down the rest of the text. "Wait it says one of the girls says the castle is on..." Ryan stops reading. The phone went black.

"Does it give a location, Ryan where is it? Where bro, where's Beckett."

"I don't know the phone went all black. Crap."

"It just means that the battery went dead."

"Then we will have to recharge it."

"And that takes to long to do. I have a connector in my car bro, " he sighs, "Which is at the precinct."

"Then back to the precinct, we go," They jump in their car and speed off using their police lights.

* * *

Castle leans against the limo, having Beckett was great but he didn't know what to do now. Should he sit in the back with her or should he get in the front and just leave her in the back where hopefully she felt safe. He decides to text his driver who was sitting not two inches away from him. His driver wasn't all that helpful. Castle slowly opens the door to where Beckett was. He sees her jump some, so he decides that he would sit across from her so he wouldn't scare her anymore. And for a few seconds, he did. He notices that she was shaking some. He couldn't just let her go through this alone. He was her partner or at least he thought of himself as hers. He slowly slides to the edge of his seat. Oh how he wants to touch her but, would that do more harm than good right now.

He couldn't help himself when it came to her and getting a touch in, any kind of touch. He tries to reach out and touch her face, but she backs away. Standly, seeing Beckett's reaction, speaks softly. "It's okay, little one. I mean you no harm. I am here to get you to safety, I have been doing this for years. A few of you girls at a time." Castle couldn't believe what he was hearing, his own driver rescuing these women. Why wasn't he notified about this earlier? Castle starts to text his driver. But got no response. He just figures cause they started to move again. "I take the girls to my house where I get them help. I want to keep the blindfolds on so they don't have to see where they have been, it's less traumatized in the long run." Castle could see that Beckett was starting to relax some. Was this helping her? He wasn't sure but he was going with it.

"The handcuffs?" Beckett lefts her hands some.

"For my protection and the girls, so they don't try to run. I had one that tried to kill herself with one of my liquor bottles. So now, I talk to them on the way to my home and they start to trust again, which I know these men broke." Castle's heart was breaking, about what these girls, a lot younger the Beckett went through. Beckett was strong on but the others. He had to do something to stop this. Maybe that's why the case came to them in the first place. Did his driver finally speak up? But if it came to the 12th it meant one of them had to have died, was it the one that Standly was talking about? He only just got this driver, who happens to also be a neighbour, so there was much to learn about him.

"Can," Beckett coughs, "Get some water." she coughs again.

"Next red light, I'll get you some dear." Standly nods to Castle, who smiles. This was his opportunity to help Beckett to her recovery. Castle takes one of the glasses in the limo, pours water into it, leans it so that Beckett can drink it. Before he knew it the glass was all empty. She was now starting to take is touch as being okay, which to Castle, was a big relieve. She even let, unknown to her Castle hold her hand, well her fingers anyway. He gives his driver a thumbs up. "We are almost there, my young lady."

 **TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**priceless**  
 **chapter 11**

"Can we just keep this between us?" Espo asks after they can't find the cord in his car.

"What about you not finding what you are looking for in your car cause it's a mess?" Ryan jokes, laughing slightly.

"No smart aleck!" Espo shakes his head, yep turning into a little Castle every day. "No about the phone. Her phone and the possible lead."

"We have to tell, we don't want to be like him..." Ryan didn't want to say the guy's name again. "We need to share with him, he like it or not is on our side." Ryan lowers his eyes, "Even though I don't want to either. But this is much bigger then we think and..."

Espo sighs, knowing that his partner is right on both accounts, he didn't want to turn into someone that can't be trusted. And this was much bigger then they knew. Espo nods, "Fine bro but I don't have to like it or him."

"No one is asking you to like him as soon as this case is over Mr FBI goes back."

"Hopefully."

When they entered the building Sorenson was still there sitting in the Captain's chair liked he owned the place.

"So what did you guys find? Anything?"

"As a matter of fact, we did." Ryan starts holding up Beckett's phone.

"You guys found it?" the officer sat up from his laying position on the couch. "Where?"

"That's not important, we..." Espo was trying to get a word in but couldn't.

"What my partner is trying to say is that it went dead on us before we could get a location of where Beckett might be,"

"Hand it over then and we will see." Ryan was about to when Espo steps in snatching it up out of his hand.

"Not so fast, we found it so we look at it first." Ryan gave Espo a stare, "I found, okay you found it I should get the one to read it."

"Fine take the honours I don't really care but do it fast time's a ticking for her," Sorenson adds, wanting these guys to stop these games with each other.

Espo gets the cord from his desk and they plug it up. The phone comes to life. Ryan reads the messages, that Castle apparently ignored. "In a castle in NY, I think, girls and me are slaves, I think to be sold hurry."

"Where is a castle in NY?"

"There's not but I know where it is," the officer on the couch calls, "it's an old abandon castle that the "historical society" took over a few years ago. They didn't want it torn down so they are remodelling it. Bringing it back to its glory days. It's awesome."

"So you have been there before," Ryan comments, knowing that is the perfect place to hide someone and an operation that no one would look into.

"Yeah, I think that they still does tours."

"We have to play this safe, guys, we need a task force to go with us."

"Then you better be getting one together then bro," Espo states.

"Already, getting one in the works," Sorenson calls as he pushes buttons on his phone. "I'll have them ready to go in a minute."

The task force, fully dressed in armour and all, was there within 5 minutes of Sorenson call.

"That was quick." Espo glances at his partner. "To bad when we want something we have to wait."

"I have the power," Sorenson holds up his phone, "When it comes to national security." Espo and Ryan walk out of the office not wanting to hear the guy rants. They really didn't care they just wanted to get Beckett home and safe. "These guys are dangerous, they just kidnapped a detective in daylight so they don't care who they take captive. We have to stop them but try to peacefully."

"Peacefully, my but" Espo whispers to Ryan, "This is going to be anything but peaceful."

"Yeah if I get my hands on one of them."

"Whenever the two of you want to join the team you can. We are moving out."

 **TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**priceless**  
 **chapter 12**

"Here we are," Standly has Beckett walking next to Castle who is still holding on to her fingers. He unlocks the door and they both walk in. "Now I am going to have my friend," Standly nods at Castle, who let's go of her hand and walks behind her. Castle gently places his hand on her shoulder for a second, he can feel her sigh, but she doesn't pull away. "Take off your blindfold."

"I'll be nice and slow," Castle tells her, as he begins to loosen the knot on the back of her head. "You're safe again." There was that voice that was familiar to Beckett. The same on that she heard in the dungeon. After the blindfold was gone she looks straight ahead and knew exactly where she was, Castle's loft.

"Castle?"

He raises an eyebrow as he steps into her line of sight slowly,

"Suprised?" oh she wanted to hit the guy and she would have if she didn't have the cuffs still on.

"Castle, let's get the handcuffs off this beautiful lady." Beckett smiles, as she shakes her head at the two of them.

"How?"

"Beckett meet Standly,"

"Nice to finally meet you, Detective Beckett." He shakes her fingers. Beckett realizes that wasn't the hand that she was holding while in the car. Why didn't Castle tell me it was him all this time.

"He's my driver and my well for today my partner in crime."

"You followed me didn't you." Castle steps back after getting her out of the handcuffs, then races around the couch. He knows how she can get furious with him.

"Yeah, I..." He glances at Standly, having that begging childlike look on his face. "Help me out here."

"Yes, he...we followed you," Standly adds glancing back to Castle who smiles, "When I saw what happened I knew where they were taking you. I..."

"So you have been doing this for years, it wasn't a lie."

"No, I've been rescuing these girls for years."

"Why didn't you tell me this Standly," Castle comments, still in shock that his driver was, well, a hero to these girls.

"Mr Castle,"

"It's Rick," Castle tells him. If this guy was a hero then he could call him his first name.

"Cause seeing all the trouble that you were willing to do for her I thought you want to..." Castle slaps his hand across Standly's mouth before he could say more then he should and pushes him out the door. "Go now, Standly. Talk to you later."

"So you wanted to be the hero, is that it?" Beckett's voice was starting getting that annoyed tone into it.

"I was just backing my partner up..." She gave him a glare. "Isn't that what partners do, they have each other's backs no matter what." She couldn't argue with that statement. He was right. And besides, she was too tired to continue arguing with him. She sat down on his couch, still giving him the eye.

"Beckett, look I am sorry. I shouldn't have followed you." He lowers his head, "I just...it's just me." His mother seeing all of this from the staircase comes into the room. Beckett stands, Castle thought she was going to bolt and he was going to let her. But notices that she was dirty.

"Why don't you let my mother take you to go get a bath before you rush off." He calls as his mother leads her away from Castle some.

"That sounds like a good idea," his mother in her motherly tone calls, "Dear follow me." she takes Beckett by the hand. Beckett slowly follows Martha then all of a sudden breaks free from her grip rushes up to Castle and throwing her arms around his neck.

 **TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**priceless**  
 **chapter 13**

Castle stands there in shock, he's not really sure what to think of this. He gently places his arms around her, which only makes her grip tighter around his neck. Holding Beckett in his arms is something he always wanted but not like this. She seems to have been shaken up by something. He tries to think about what. Maybe she just had a flashback about being lead away. But the only thing he asked was for his mother to take her to get cleaned up why would that...then the thought of the clothes thing that came to his mind. Oh, no...they.. He swallows.

She puts her head closer to his, and whispers, "Thank you." which again throws him off. He smiles as that melts his heart for that is her way of forgiving him for the things that he does wrong like following her today. He was glad, but it should have been him to be thanking her. He steps back to look at her but Beckett didn't let go of him, she just moves with him.

"Just hold me, Castle." She whispers and he could hear her sniff. Was she crying not wanting him to part with her? When seeing his mother approach he swooshes her off. He didn't want to lose this moment with her. Selfish maybe but he wanted to be in her arms just as bad. He closes his eyes for a moment taking in the now faint scent of her hair. He knew the moment would end any second. He opens his eyes and she was still holding on to him. He shrugs at his mother. He tries to step back again and she follows in step with him. He mouths to his mother that she's not alright. He really didn't know what to do, he did the one thing that he could think of doing. He reaches in his pocket and takes out his phone.

"We should let the boys know..."

"No!" Beckett grabs the phone from Castle and throws it towards the kitchen. It hit the counter.

"Why did you?" He sees his mother trying to pick the phone up. "They need..."

"I said no, Castle." Beckett starts to change into a different, person. What is she so scared of. Castle wonders.

"Okay, Beckett, calm down girl." he moves a few steps closer to the couch, "We don't have to. I promise I won't call them." He tries to put a fake smile on now. Something was really going on with her. And he was scared for her. She was so traumatized and he didn't know how to handle it. He loved having her in his arms but not like this, and as her partner, it was up to him to get her the help that she needs.

"Here let's sit on the couch," Beckett sits with him, real close. She so scared that I am going to what abandon her, that must be it. He gives his mother a 'help me' confused look.

"You want some coffee dear," his mother asks.

"Yes, that would be nice." A few moments later, his mother brings back to coffee cups for them. She sees that Beckett has placed her head down on his shoulder now with her eyes closed. Castle rubs the back of his neck. He is getting more confused by the moment.

"Here you go sweetie, drink some of this." Beckett lefts her head and takes the cup.

Beckett sips the coffee, then smiles at Martha, "Thanks, Martha, this is just what I need." Martha sees the trauma, scared look in her eyes. She knows that Beckett is not over whatever happened to her and hopes that her son can see it too. That she will just let it all flow out.

The door opens and Alexis walks in, scaring Beckett enough to make her jump.

"It's okay," Castle grabs Beckett's hand, "It's just my daughter."

"What's going on?" his daughter asks not thinking anything to be any different, for she has seen Beckett there before. Then she sees the phone, she was about to bring it to her dad when Martha grabs her. "I don't..."

"Let's not disturb them." Martha drags, Alexis to the kitchen and explains about Beckett's ordeal well as much as she knew, which was all that much. "Oh," Castle could hear her say. "then he needs to call, her detective friends or..."

"No," Castle, the best he could, sitting on the couch turns her direction.

"Why dad?"

"Cause I promised her I won't call." He taps his fingers together, hoping she understands his message.

Beckett glances up at him. "Thanks," he holds her closer, trying to make her feel that nothing was going to change.

"I never go back on a promise, and she doesn't want them here. I have to respect that." He once again when Beckett wasn't paying attention to him, taps his fingers together. Alexis nods leaving the room with the phone. He gives her a thumbs up.

"Castle," Beckett smiles at him. "Thanks for saying that."

"I don't go back on my promises, ever. That's what kinda gets me into trouble, a lot actually."

Upstairs Alexi starts to text Ryan telling him that Beckett was safe and at the loft.

 **TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**priceless**  
 **chapter 14**

"Remember guys try to make this peaceful as can be but use force if have to. I want my partner out of there safely." Sorenson calls to his troops.

"His partner, she doesn't want to be his partner anymore." Ryan shakes his head, "She, even though she will not admit it wants Castle as her partner."

"Neither one is all that great but Castle's better, he wouldn't have let her go alone in the first place."

"He would have talked her out of it, or done everything he could to find her. Is what I wished he had done this time."

"One three we bust the door open." Before they reach three through the unthinkable happens the doors just open.

"I guess the castle has a mind of its own," the officer laughs, "it wants to stay right here, with all its parts."

"Maybe it's thankful for us cleaning house." Ryan jokes back, trying to calm his nerves about what he is going to see inside. The task force team are amazed at what just happened before their eyes but yell out as they enter...

"Everyone, hands up, now!" Yells Sorenson, "Grab them all." All of them were there were taken into custody.

"We finally got you. Captain King. It's been awhile." Sorenson calls in victory, leading him out the door to the jail van. "Get in there, now let's see if you like your new cell."

Espo and Ryan rush in frantically looking for Beckett. She is not seen in the crowds of women who were being led out of the cells in the basement.

"Where is she? I don't see her anywhere." Ryan calls out to Espo, "Do you see her on your side?" Espo on the other side of the room. Yells a " No, bro," back to him.

"She's got to be somewhere guys," Sorenson says from the steps.

"Well, so far not see her. And we are running out of places to look." Espo calls back as he comes towards Sorenson.

"Did you check outside?"

"Did you?" Espo pushes him slightly when passes by.

"Okay, guys," Ryan tries to keep the peace so they can find Beckett. "Someone here knows where she is, ask around we have to find her." Ryan walks up the steps.

"Let's go outside and ask them again now that they are out of this place they might be more willing to open up."

"Will that even work?" Sorenson didn't think that it would.

"I don't know, but fighting about it isn't helping at all."

"Look at you goodie toeshoes." Ryan shakes he head to calm himself not to grab that man by the throat and threw him back down those stairs he was walking up.

One of the girls was watching Ryan asking all the girls if they had seen his friend.

"Who are you looking for?" she asks then thought about that one that said she was a cop. "You looking for the cop?"

"You know something about her?"

"Not much."

"Tell us everything!" Espo voice was harsh that the girl backs up some. Ryan gave him a death glare. This is their one shot and he was about to screw it up.

"What my partner," Ryan gives him another death glare, to make sure he knows he might have screwed this up. "Was trying to say nicely," He glances back at the scared young girl that they had just rescued, "Was that we need info on our friend's whereabouts. And if you have any of this info we would be grateful to know it."

Ryan kneels down, hoping that she would talk to him if he was lower then she was. "Please," Espo was shaking his head at what Ryan was doing, even getting embarrassed by his actions.

"She was sold earlier today, by some rich guy in a limo I think," the girl finally tells him after a small pause.

"Anything that you remember about this guy?"

"He didn't talk much..." she scratches her head, Ryan gave her her time, "But he seemed scared more than anything," the girl takes in a deep breath "You know like this was his first time to come here and it..."

"Yes," Ryan encourages her to go on.

"It seemed like he was just targetting her and no one else," she chuckles some, Ryan found that responds to be odd. "He must have been powerful either that or charming."

"Charming?" That was odd, why would one be charming. What's that got to do with girls?

"Yeah," the girl was now calmer and was able to talk more freely, to him Ryan felt. Which was a really great thing, for he needs to get all the info he could. "For he even got the captain to release his favourite one for a pretty price I bet."

"Did you see this man? Did anything stick out?"

"No blindfolds on sorry but you could ask the Captain," a pause, "Oh wait he was with the red boys."

"The red boys," Ryan scratches his head, why does that name sound familiar. He shakes the thought. "But they were gone quickly this time, sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

"Oh you've been, thanks. They are going to get you some help now." As soon as Ryan gets back to his feet, his phone beeps telling him that a text is coming in. Espo watching him races over, "What is it?"

"It is a text." Espo was standing there a little to close to Ryan trying to see his phone's screen. Rayn could feel the guy breathing on him, "Do you mind,"

"Is it important?" Ryan turns his phone so that Espo can't see it. "Bro, please."

"Step back first, and then let me read it." Espo hesitantly does.

"Now that's better." Ryan smiles looking at his partner, "We don't need an id on "the rich" man."

"Uh," Espo cocks his head sideways.

"Duh, who do we know that is rich and can be charming." It took Espo a minute.

"Come on, think now." Espo face lit up with a smile for he thinks he knows exactly where she was and couldn't be happier. But he had to know for sure.

"Castle?" He tries to act surprised. Ryan nods smiling, "Beckett's with Castle!" he repeats a little more loudly.

"Yep, at his loft but really traumatized he says. She wouldn't let him call us and she hasn't left his side yet." After hearing that, Espo knows he would have to call Lanie and have her go over there to check on them. He takes out his phone and starts to dial.

"I'll call her." He tells Ryan while waiting on Lanie to pick up.

"No, Javy!"

"Not, Beckett." Ryan slides his eyes back and forth thinking.

"Oh..." Ryan's phone dings again.

"Another text?" Espo, asks just as Lanie was picking up. "I'll call you right back." and he hung up.

"Yeah,"

"What's it say?"

"Castle says he will tell us the whole story later."

"That's it? I hung up on Lanie for that."

"I didn't make you do that." Espo shakes his head and calls Lanie again. He puts her on speaker phone.

"Javy, what's going on over there? Why did you hang up? Did Beckett call? Is she?"

"Calm down Lanie she's safe, she's with..."

"Castle," Ryan blurts out.

"What? Is that true she's..." Lanie has excitement in her voice, knowing that her friend was in good hands, well for the most part.

"Yes,"

"I am going over there."

"That's kinda what I wanted you to do. Can you go over there and check on her. We are still cleaning up this, um...case."

"We got them all," Ryan shouts.

"That will make Beckett happy."

"Anyway," Espo takes her off-speaker and walks away from Ryan.

"Fine, be that way." A few moments later Espo comes back. She's going over there to check on her. "I heard that part."

"So," Sorenson finally makes his way towards Ryan and Espo after he is able to get all the girls out of there, to a safer place. "Did you guys find Beckett?"

"Yes, we did, she just called us. She's at a friend's house if you must know." Ryan was the first to answer him.

"Don't tell me it Castle's." Sorenson shakes his head.

"No, she with her best friend Lanie," Espo tells him, then snorts.

"The ME Lanie?

"Yes and she's fine by the way, physically." Espo starts to tell him.

"But traumatized," Ryan adds to the conversation.

"So leave her alone!" Espo, demands as Ryan and he walks off to their car. Ryan and Espo weren't going to tell Sorenson that she was with her real partner Castle where she belongs.

 **TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

priceless  
chapter 15

Times passes...

Alexis comes back downstairs to check on her father and Beckett. She sees her grandmother still in the kitchen area.

"How is she?"

"I don't know, but she hasn't left his side."

"That's not good." Alexis sighs, "No good at all."

"No it's not but she's traumatized. Whatever happened to her today must have been hell for her."

"What's going to happen now?"

"It's just got to play out. But I think we might have a house guest for awhile," Martha turns to her granddaughter, "Did you..." Alexis nods quickly. "So they know."

"She's safe, that's all I knew and I told them that he would tell them the story later."

"What?" Martha glances at her granddaughter.

"I didn't want them to come over here."

"Castle," Beckett says softly as she opens her eyes.

"Yes, Beckett." Castle answers her after they sat there holding each other, for a while in silence.

"Thank you for, well everything. I don't..."

"Shhh," he gently strokes her hair, "Just rest now." he thinks that that is the best thing for her to do right now.

"And I am sorry about earlier when I lashed out at you, throwing your phone."

"Beckett it's okay..." he gives her one of his charming smiles. She seems to be at peace and that's all that matters to him.

"No, it's not, I shouldn't have done it. I owe you." He smiles. "And I'll pay you back," there was a short pause, "Exactly how much do I owe you?"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

Martha glances over at Alexis who just shrugs. Martha goes to open the door. Lanie looks down at the paper that she was holding.

"Yes, can I help you?" Martha asks, staring at Lanie standing there

"Yes," A pause, "Um...I think I have the right place. I'm looking for Castle."

Recognizing the voice admittedly Beckett calls out, "Lanie," as she gets to her feet. Lanie rushes past Martha to her friend and hugs her.

"Lanie, what a surprise," Castle gets up. "Oh, Lanie you meet my mother, Martha," He points to her, "By the door, and this is my daughter Alexis." He points to her. "And everyone this is Lanie, Beckett's friend and our ME."

"Hi," Alexis says and waves then goes upstairs again.

"Kate, how are you really?" Lanie asks her after sitting on the couch. She notices Beckett eying Castle like he has the answer or was waiting to get his permission to talk. "Don't look at Castle," Lanie calls then faces him. "No offence,"

"None, taken, I guess." That was the only responds Castle could come up with as he was watching Beckett's behaviour too. She must have had to wait to..., what get permission to talk in there. Did she get slapped if she did?

"Tell me how are you feeling." Beckett sighs loudly as she sits down, she just shakes her head. Lanie can see in her eyes that she was still so scared to even talk about what happened. Lanie wraps her arms around her friend. "We have all the time in the world to talk. I want you to tell me everything girl and start the wardrobe choice," Lanie laughs, hoping that Beckett would confine in her. Beckett smiles, "Glad that you came, How did you?"

"That doesn't matter. I am here and you're safe." Castle seeing, that the girls are really hitting it off decides to give them their space. Well, as much as he can so he goes to the kitchen with his mother.

"How do you think she's doing?" Martha has a concerned motherly look on her face.

"Can't tell, something happened in there that I don't know about." Martha, with giving the way Beckett was acting earlier, thinks she knows what.

"And son, you might not ever, that would be up to her to tell you." she holds her son's hand, "Give her time. She just needs time to process all of this. Maybe she'll tell Lanie."

"Castle," Lanie calls, "Can I see you for a minute."

"Yes, what is it? Is everything okay?" Castle is thinking something was wrong with Beckett.

"Calm down, everything's fine," Lanie puts her hand out waving it slightly. "Well...is there a place where we can talk privately."

"Yeah, my bedroom over there past my office," he points, Beckett and Lanie walk that way, Castle follows them.

"Not you." Lanie puts up her hand, touching him, making him stop after Beckett walks into the room waiting on Lanie.

"Oh, you mean for the two of you."

"Yes, we need to talk so bye-bye." Lanie waves shutting the door almost in his face. Castle goes back to his den area.

"She just wants to talk to Beckett. Alone."

"Or maybe get her cleaned up," Martha adds. "Oh, speaking of Detective Beckett, how much did you pay to get her back?"

"How did you?"

"Dear, these walls in here echo." He shakes his head. He wasn't going to tell anyone.

"She's priceless, mother."

"You're in love with her son aren't you?" Castle can't hide his smile from his mother. "Oh, kiddo tell her how you feel before..."

"Maybe tomorrow.

 **the end!**

* * *

 **author's notes:** a friend of mine wanted me to write a chapter on what Beckett and Lanie said when she went into Castle's bedroom to be alone with just the two of them. Beckett is still traumatized by what happened to her. She wasn't all that comfortable talking to a man, any man yet so she talks to Lanie about it. you have to remember that Lanie is her best friend way before Castle comes. She trusts Castle but not all the way. This is season 2/3 Castle, their relationship is just starting and she still has reserves about the guy. This extra chapter could be another ending or a say behind-the-story. I didn't write it as part of it so it's an add-on.


	16. Ch 16

My friend wanted me to write an extra say chapter between Lanie and Beckett's talk after she leaves Castle's side. Now me not watching the show for Lanie, it was kinda hard and I wrote this in less than a day so...well enjoy. So here is an alternate ending to the story.

* * *

 **This is what Beckett and Lanie in Castle's bedroom would be talking as friends about her ordeal.**

After the door to Castle's bedroom closes in Castle's face, Lanie sees that Beckett was in deep thought looking out the window. She doesn't want to scare her so walks to the only sitting place in the room beside the bed. She moves some cloths over and sits, letting the silence take over for a few minutes. She watches Beckett who stands there sniffing. Lanie could tell that she was crying and wants this to be her idea if they are going to talk at all. After a few moments, the sniffling stops and Lanie walks up to her putting her hand on her shoulder. Thinking it might be Castle, Beckett jumps some. "Sorry girl," Beckett turns to her friend. She gives Lanie a hug, "Oh Lanie," Beckett takes in a few breaths, "We're alone," Beckett glances around. "No ones here but me."

"Oh Lanie, I thought..."

"Castle was in here," Lanie finishes her sentence. Beckett whips her head around the room again. "Oh no, sweetie he's just in the other room."

"I just..." Beckett blinks lowering her head. I don't know what to think.

"Calm down girl what you need is rest."

"Lanie I can't...not..." she stats to guide Beckett to his bed. "not in Castle's bed."

Oh, that's right Lanie thinks. "Stay right here," Beckett swallows, what was Lanie going to do. All Beckett could hear was the open of draws. Carrying clean sheets that she got from the cabinet Lanie returns.

"Lanie, what's that?"

"It's clean sheets."

"You can't just go through his things and..." A pause, "Are you changing his sheets for him?"

"No sweetie, for you." Beckett shakes her head.

"I can't..."

"You can and you will. Now let's get you out of that robe." Beckett backs up away from Lanie. What? Lanie thought.

"Oh, they put you in this," Tears form in Beckett's eyes remembering that moment. After putting the two actions together, Lanie knew that that was the case. "They did, didn't they?" She asks hoping that Beckett would open up to her about it. All Beckett could muster was a slight nod at her friend's statement. Lanie rushes up to her and wraps her in another hug.

"I..." Lanie sighs. What else did they do to her she wonders? I have got to get her out of that robe so that she can put it behind her.

"Kate, what did they do to you, my friend?" Beckett was silent for a few minutes and Lanie was fearing she was going to hear the about the worst thing that a woman can go through. "They took your clothes," Lanie states the obvious, hoping that Beckett would take off talking with her. Beckett nods, "And then..." Lanie urges her to continue.

"Gave," was all Beckett says in return.

"Gave you this robe to put on."

Beckett nods again, tears welling up once more. "They,"

"Did they touch you?"

Beckett shook her head, "No but...they.."

"Thank goodness for that," Lanie hugs her friends again. "I'm so sorry," she tightens her hug a little, "Your safe here,"

"It was embarrassing,"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. nothing at all."

"If not for Cass..." she sniffs, "I..."

Lanie lifts her hand to whip the tears from Beckett's face and then her own. This explains why she wouldn't leave his side to get cleaned up when he suggested it to her and his mother.

"He's..." Beckett pauses again to think of what he really was to her. So Lanie fills in for her.

"Your guardian angel." Lanie smiles. "That's why you didn't want to leave him,"

Beckett sniffs, "Safe." that's the only word she says.

"You feel with him."

Beckett nods,

"That's why you didn't want the boys in here."

Beckett nods again, then lets out a long sigh. She sniffs "But dirty."

"Why don't I go with you?" That didn't sound quite right to Lanie but if it gets her in there then it will be worth it. She needs to be clean so she can get the best rest.

Beckett gives her a smile. Lanie just wanted her to be safe and right now it seems she on the right path to doing just that.

"Castle," Beckett comments.

"No worries he's not..." Beckett nods.

"I'll make sure." Lanie slaps her hands together gently, trying not to make to much noise.

"don't tell promise."

"I'm your doctor what you say is confidential."

She got Beckett to take a shower, while she finishes up making what will be at least for tonight her bed.

"Lanie," Beckett calls from the bathroom.

"Yes, still right here."

"Any..." Lanie has to think on that one-word answer, what does 'any' mean she though. oh clothes, I hope that this guy has something Beckett can put on.

"I've got a couple of towels," a pause, "Oh wait here are some sweat clothes, that will probably fit you."

"Lanie," Beckett yells out.

"Look, honey, the guy's," a pause, "Castle," she adds. "Isn't going to care. He'll do anything for you so..."

Lanie was right Beckett thought, Castle would do anything for her, he proved that today.

Lanie hands her the clothes. Beckett stares at them for a moment before accepting them. "Where?"

"In his cabinet with his towels, I assume they are clean."

"Lanie,"

"We don't know much about this guys home life." That was true Beckett didn't know all that much about her partner's home life, although he was comfortable somewhat around his family, his past was still a mystery. After Beckett puts on the clothes that Lanie found for her she walks back into the bedroom.

"Feel better," Lanie smiles, "Cause you sure look it." she laughs more at how the clothes hang on her friend.

Beckett nods. "I do, thanks." That was the first complete sentence she had said since they had talked. Lanie was impressed, at that, the talk was helping her, little by little.

"Now for naptime."

"Castle," Lanie looks around not seeing anyone, she too fell for his name. She felt like a fool, but she had to make sure. Beckett was not all that better yet.

"He won't come in, I'll make sure that he doesn't or..."

"Don't hurt...the guy..." Beckett rolls her eyes knowing it was true, what she was about to say. "my guardian."

"I promise," a pause, "Wait did you just call him, your guardian?"

"I did and if you..."

"I ain't saying a word to him about this, I don't want to stroke his ego." she laughs, "Now you go," Lanie points to the bed, "Now lay down." After she

knows that Beckett was tucked in the bed, she walks over the door to leave and that's when Beckett calls out to her again.

"Stay," Lanie nods this time at her friend.

"Just till..."

"I know, but I'll feel better."

"All right sweetie I will." Lanie lays by Beckett stroking her hair. "Now shut your eyes, and get some rest." Within minutes Beckett's breathing slows and she is softly snoring. What a relieve Lanie mumbles as she quietly gets up off the bed and leaves her friend sleeping.

Castle hears the creak of a door. He was on high alert, and in his office quickly, expecting to see both women there. But Beckett was not with Lanie this time.

"Where's?"

Lanie grabs his arm, "She's sleeping."

"In my bed."

"Yes," Lanie responds, pulling his arm her direction away from his bedroom. "Now come with me." Castle glances at his door. The woman he cared for was now in his bed without him with her. "Castle," Lanie calls seeing him just standing there fixated on the door. "Whatever you're thinking, forget it, it ain't gonna happen. You touch her in any way I will hunt you down and slice your throat open."

He knew she could do it too. He places his hands up to his neck. "But I love my neck."

"So you do understand?"

He nods.

"Good." Lanie walks past him. Castle is there right behind her.

"But where am I suppose to sleep?" Lanie just points to his couch, "Right there, I imagine." Castle hangs his head, "The things I do for love..." he grumbles to himself.

"What was that?" Lanie walks up beside him.

"I said what things I do in my life."

"That's what I thought."

hours later...

Twisting and turning for like the hundredth time, Castle couldn't lay still, for his mind was thinking about taking a peek in on Beckett just to see how she's doing. Maybe if I walk for a few minutes I wear myself out and be able to fall asleep. He slowly gets up, stretches and begins a walk around his house. Walking from his office to the kitchen and back. Nothing. Still thinking about her. On his way into his office for the fourth time, he stops staring at his bedroom door. Then thinks about what Lanie would do to him if she caught him. But what could hurt one little peek? He reaches out for the handle of the door and then drew it back like it was on fire. I can't do it.

He turns to walk back to the den when he hears Beckett scream out. He rushes to the door and without thinking flings the door wide open. He sees Beckett sitting up on the edge of the bed, breathing heavy.

"Are you okay, Beckett?"

She shakes her head at him. Then holds her hands out like a scared child would.

"Need a hug?" She nods at him as he could see that she was about to break down in tears if he didn't.

"I'm here." He rushes over to her side, bends down and hugs her. "There you go." She places her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, partner," she responds.

"Any time." After the hug is over he stands to leave and she tries to come with him. Castle shakes his head. "Oh no, back in bed."

"But," Beckett whines.

"No buts lay back down."

"I..." He hesitates from touching her but what else was he to do with her. He decides he will risk getting in trouble with Lanie. He gently leans her back and covers her back up. She gets up again. He points, she lowers her head and climbs back in the bed without another word. When he turns around again to leave she calls his name. He can't just, not answer her. "Yes, Beckett,"

"Don't leave me, stay."

"Beckett, that's not..." he didn't finish the sentence after seeing the scared look in her eyes again, the one he saw in the den earlier. The one that told him something frightened her beyond terrifying. That look was tearing his heart to pieces whatever happened to her scared her good.

"Okay, just till you fall asleep again okay."

She nods. Lanie is so going to kill me for this. He lays beside her, instantly she slides her body back into his. He had no other choice to place his arm around her. when she moves her hand to touch his he thought that she was going to slap his hand away but to his surprise, she curls her fingers around his. Looks like I am spending the night right here. I may have my throat slit in the morning but it will be worth it. She's worth it and more. He listens to her soft soothing breathing and then he too drifts off to sleep.

Martha, having come down when she heard Beckett scream, stares at the two of them in bed together. She smiles, gently shutting the door back. Now tomorrow is here and he doesn't have to tell her, she already knows.


End file.
